


Practice

by Estrea



Series: Backstage Blues [1]
Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Comedy RPF, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrea/pseuds/Estrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look in at the 9th generation girls of Morning Musume practicing for the Colourful Character concert tour. Set in Fall 2012. Generation love is always a beautiful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

"Looking good, Kanon-chan! You've gotten a lot better!"

Fukumura Mizuki, the eldest of the 9th generation members, praised the youngest of their generation. Suzuki Kanon smiled up at the 16 year old Mizuki.

"It's all thanks to you, Mizuki-chan. And Riho-chan too."

Kanon looked over to her fellow 14 year old generation-mate, who was helping the fourth member of their generation, Ikuta Erina, with the dance routine for their song. Currently, the two girls were on the floor laughing over something or other, and it did not take much effort for them to overhear the following part of the conversation.

"...counting on you, Riho! I'm at my limit!"

"Aw come on Eripon! Just one more round? I'm sure you'll get it!"

"Time out, time out~ I give, Riho! You're too strong!"

Mizuki and Kanon drifted closer to overhear the 14 year old ace mutter "but you're the one with all the muscles" under her breath as she stood up. Erina lay flat on her back where she had fallen earlier, arms spread out dramatically as she closed her eyes to rest.

"Riho-chan! I think I got that move you showed me earlier down!" Kanon exclaimed excitedly, demonstrating for Riho's inspection. The dancer watched intently, eyes taking in every detail. She stepped in once or twice to correct a few angles, but nodded approval as Kanon huffed to a stop. Mizuki, who was next to Kanon and also dancing along just to provide company, was also smiling at Kanon's attempt. To think that when they first started Kanon could barely keep up with the rest of them, but now the youngest of them was doing quite a fine job.

"You're really lucky, Fuku-chan..." Riho said suddenly, as she shifted her gaze over to the 16 year old. "Your bodyline is beautifully suited for this routine. I don't have the chest to make that move look quite as good..."

"Riho. Where are you looking at?" Erina drawled, opening one eye from the floor. Riho blinked innocently at her, before glancing back at Mizuki.

"I'm just observing Fuku-chan's dance...what are you saying?"

Mizuki giggled, the faint blush on her cheeks already fading. It was amazing how completely oblivious yet observant Riho could be at times. Once the ace got into her 'dancer' mode, it was as if everything else faded into the background. Some of her comments could be easily miscontrued, and Mizuki was beginning to wonder if they were confusing the girl by always calling Riho out on her unintentional verbal slips. The poor thing seemed to be feeling quite defensive over being called a hentai, which only made them want to tease her more, of course. It was fun watching Riho work herself up and get all flustered. Mizuki could see why Michishige-san, their beloved leader, so enjoyed teasing the young ace. Riho-chan _was_ very cute when caught off-guard, after all...

"Gee, I could have sworn you were staring at Mizuki's chest." The KY of the group grinned. Riho twitched, then stared at the aforementioned bodypart on reflex, making Erina and Kanon burst out laughing as Mizuki crossed her arms self-consciously over her chest and turned away with a blush. Riho pouted.

"You're all terrible. Fuku-chan, I really wasn't staring!"

"I know, Riho-chan. You just can't help where your eyes go." Mizuki teased lightly. "Just like how they always end up on _someone's_ lips."

"That's right! I'm always watching everyone and my eyes just get drawn...Fuku-chan!!!" Riho hopped around in frustration, puffing out her cheeks as she realized the trap she had walked right into. "Mou! I'm not a hentai!"

"We didn't say it this time." Kanon grinned at the injured expression on Riho's face. "You know we still love you, Riho-chan. Even if you're kinda silly at times."

"And a hentai." Erina added, sitting up with a smirk. Riho pouted, putting her hands on her hips and trying to look indignant.

"Hmph, I'll go practice some more..." Out of the corner of her eye she spotted her 10th generation juniors in a cluster. "Ayumi-chan and I need to work on Crazy About You anyway."

"Don't get distracted by her lips." Mizuki teased. "And I'll need a turn with Ayumi-chan myself, so don't wear her out~"

Riho coloured, and Erina choked on her laughter, pounding on the floor with one closed fist as she bent double from the hysterics. Kanon laughed a bit nervously, eyeing Mizuki and Riho with a skeptical gaze while trying to decide how serious they were actually being.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!"

Riho declared, then zipped away with all the speed of a roadrunner on steroids. Erina recovered from her laughing fit, wiping away tears from her eyes.

"I couldn't have done that better myself, Mizuki."

"Why thank you Eripon." Mizuki had a saint-like smile on her face.

Kanon shook her head. She loved her generation-mates dearly, but sometimes they were all a little crazy. Oh well, it made life interesting!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hentai: pervert


End file.
